ekdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Future Heroes: 4 Months After
Future Heroes Series: 4 Months After is a winter-themed movie that adapts "Future Heroes Series After-story: Resolution Chapter" serves as a follow-up to the Future Heroes Series. Almost every character appeared. 4 Months after the events of New Fireside Crusaders x Young Investigators feat. Rider Warriors: Heroes Generation Ultimatum, Starritchi joins her friends in a Christmas Party during Christmas Eve where they found a surprising guest, Selena from the future, who recently arrived in the past to once again ask for her present day self's aid in a mission to stop a villain that terrorizes Future Danville. Movie Summary to be added.... Songs *We Go ~We Are Arrangement~ *No Rain, No Rainbow (end-credit song) End Credits to be added.... Character Appearances 'New Fireside Crusaders Team' (Main and Secondary Characters) *'Selena' *'Berry Blossom' *'Wendy' *'Dasher' *'Sweet Caramel' *'Moon' *'Melissa-2' *'Spiritchi' *'Friendtchi' *'Melissa' *Chihiro *Mellana *Chamametchi *Hapihapitchi *Kiramotchi *Kizunatchi *'Pound Cake' *'Pumpkin Cake' *Shigurehimetchi *Kikitchi *Imotchi *Nega Spiritchi *Nega Friendtchi *'Blueberry "Ellie" Cake' (main character of the movie) *Freezy the Gerbil *Firebotamon *'Kenny Doofenshmirtz' *'Nikki' *Roberto Flynn *Elisabeth "Vivi" Fletcher *'Starritchi' (main character of the movie) *Richard Fletcher *Pa'mela "Zee" Fletcher *'Marinda Doofenshmirtz' *'Kurata Kumota/Kamen Rider Spider' *'Bones' *'Goldenweektchi' *'Toru Toru Sakura' *'Mezaru' *'Daneris' (main character of the movie) *'Snowdrop' *Grace *'Cynthia' *Scraps *'Orihime Keiichi' *'Mayoi Nagato' *Scat *Decoratchi 'Supporting Characters' *'Sunny' *'Blovy' *'Sun-shroom' *'Nyxi' *'Pinkie Dash' *'Harmonitchi' *Travis *'Miraitchi' *'Clulutchi' *'Candy Pakupaku' *'Watchlin' *Diane *'The Doctor' *'Kirakiratchi' *'Brianna' *'Squirt/Princess Skyla Devlin the 4th' *'Original Fireside Crusaders Team' **Katie **Apple Bloom 'Minor Characters' *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz 'Future FC Heroes' *'Future Selena' *'Future Berry Blossom' (good future) *'Future Wendy' (good future) *'Future Dasher' (good future) *'Future Sweet Caramel' (good future) *'Future Moon' (good future) *'Future Melissa-2' (good future) *'Future Spiritchi' (good future) *'Future Friendtchi' (good future) *'Future Melissa' (good future) *'Future Chihiro' *'Future Mellana' *'Future Chamametchi' (good future) *'Future Hapihapitchi' *'Future Pound Cake' *'Future Pumpkin Cake' *'Future Blueberry "Ellie" Cake' (good future) *'Future Starritchi' (good future) *'Future Richard Fletcher' (good future) *'Future Kurata Kumota' *'Future Daneris' (good future) *'Future Snowdrop' (good future) *'Future Cynthia' (good future) 'Antagonists' Background Information *The movie's title in the Japanese Dub version is the same as the English version [(フューチャーヒーローズシリーズ：４モンスアフター Fu~yucha Hirozu Shirizu: 5 Monsu Afuta)] *In the 16th episode of Cyborg Academy's 10th Season, the main characters of the FHS, including scenes from this movie are featured in the opening. *The movie took place during Christmas Eve. It also follows the events of New Fireside Crusaders x Young Investigators feat. Rider Warriors: Heroes Generation Ultimatum. *Future Starritchi somwhow retained the memories of the bad future seen from New Fireside Crusaders x Young Investigators feat. Rider Warriors: Heroes Generation Ultimatum, though knowing that it won't come to pass since it is the good future that happened instead. **Future Daneris, however, may have tidbits of those memories, albet dimly, even claiming that she felt that she had met present-day Starritchi before. *Several Future FC Heroes who aren't seen from New Fireside Crusaders x Young Investigators feat. Rider Warriors: Heroes Generation Ultimatum makes their debut. Among those are Hapihapitchi, Chihiro, Mellana, ect.. *Flashbacks from New Fireside Crusaders x Young Investigators feat. Rider Warriors: Heroes Generation Ultimatum are seen. *When in the future, there is an old newspaper with an article about a witches attacking medieval-styled city; this is a reference to Cyborg Academy. **Medivalius is also briefly seen during the present day. Continuity to be added.... Allusions to be added.... Category:Fanon Works Category:Movies Category:Future Heroes Series Category:Follow-ups Category:Christmas Specials